The invention relates to an enclosure for electrical installations, the enclosure comprising a rectangular bottom part and a cover to be placed on the bottom part and hinged to the bottom part by means of a hinge means, the bottom part comprising a bottom and side walls extending upward from the bottom and opposite first and second top edges associated with the side walls as well as opposite third and fourth top edges.
The application of electrical enclosures sometimes requires that they comprise left-handed or right-handed hinging depending on which way the cover (door) is to open. In addition, the cover also often needs to be lockable. So as to meet said requirements, the opposite side walls of the bottom part in known enclosures differ from each other in detail. Therefore, at least two bottom parts differing in detail are manufactured for one enclosure type and size. Manufacturing two or more different bottom parts incurs high tooling costs, because at least two plastic moulds are required for manufacturing the bottom parts. In addition, the need for two or more different bottom parts causes logistical problems in storing the enclosures.